Spencer Gray
Spencer Gray played by Darren John Langford is the foster brother of Warren and Katy Fox he arrived in December 2008 for the wedding of Warren and Louise Summers however unknown to Spencer things took a drak turn wjen Warren finds out Louise planned to murder him.so in a fit of heated rage Warren murders Louise in May 2009 when Warren is 'killed' in The Loft fire caused by Clare Devine, Spencer is taking in by the Valentines and departs with Leo, Sasha and Lauren Valentine in August 2010 not long after the death of Calvin. Charactization Spencer has disabilites which makes him vunreble however he has a very navie but gentle nature often getting looked after. Biography About Spencer grew up with foster brother and sister Warren Fox and Katy Fox up until Warren went to prison and Katy moved out. Time in Hollyoaks Warren found it hard to cope with him, but Spencer has begged Warren not to hand him over to Social Services. Warren promised to look after him and told him he loved him as a brother. Warren asked him to become his best-man at his wedding to Louise Summers. He became friends with Sasha Valentine who helped Warren look after him. Spencer went into Warren's car after he shouted at him, Warren then hit Spencer in public viewing.Spencer later began walking the village where Theresa McQueen, Anita Roy and Lauren Valentine got him to buy alcohol. Warren was later accused of murder and began losing his temper even more, Spencer then stood up to him telling him to leave Sasha alone. This resulted in Warren hitting Spencer again, at this point Spencer left home and asked Sasha to leave, however she could not as she loved him. Warren later regretted it and asked Spencer to forgive him. Calvin Valentine met Spencer and offered him to stay at his house. After Warren's death, Spencer regretted leaving home and admitted to Carmel that he loved him. In episodes after Warren's solicitor informed Spencer that Warren had left The Loft, Evissa and his flat to him in his will. Spencer was fooled into selling The Loft to Ash Roy after he tricked Spencer into believing that Warren was still alive and that he wanted Spencer to sell The Loft. On the day of Warren's funeral Spencer initially refused to go because of bad memories from his mother funeral, he later was convinced to go and during the service Spencer had a dramatic 'episode' and banged on the coffin begging him to wake up.Ash was found out and the deed was shredded. Calvin began struggling to cope with Spencer and his unruly behaviour. Realising he can not go on, Calvin organised Spencer to be put into a home however when Sasha returned from visiting her brother she offered Spencer a room back at the valentines he declined saying he liked where he lived now. In late 2009, after a brief hiatus, Spencer became friends with students India Longford and Dave Colburn. Dave used Spencer by getting free drinks off him when Calvin caught him out they argued about how Calvin too uses Spencer for his businesses this resulted in Calvin punching Dave. Meanwhile, Spencer developed a crush on India but when she turned him down Spencer picked up a live firework which burnt his hand. In March 2010 Spencer was revealed to be the person who was looking after Holly Cunningham after she ran away from home. When he sees Jake Dean being pulled away by the police, Spencer feels guilty, so he confides in Calvin on what he should do. Calvin says that he shouldn't confess to the police about the situation or else he will get into trouble. When Calvin's interviewed about his involvement in Warren's death, he let slip about Spencer's involvement in Holly's disappearance. This then leads to Spencer being interrogated by the police at the station, where his inability to defend himself worsens however all charges are dropped. Spencer makes a close friendship with Lauren Valentine and Gaz Bennett however they are using him for his money. Lauren gets Spencer drunk then makes him believe they slept together. However she lies to him to that she's pregnant with his child and that he has to give her £2000 to make have a termination, when she's actually trying to con him out of his inheritance with Gaz, so that she can run away with him. Spencer panics and tells Sasha about the situation and she believes Gaz is the father, meaning that Spencer didn't explain the whole story about him and Lauren. Although everyone believes that Gaz got Lauren pregnant, they are not aware she is not pregnant at all, however Gaz and Lauren have no choice but to continue with their plan. Spencer breaks up his friendship and falls out with Calvin after he discovers that Calvin left Warren to die in the fire and didn't help him. A few weeks later, Calvin is shot dead by Theresa McQueen, which devastated Spencer as he had always looked to Calvin as a big brother. Three months later, the Valentines decided to make a fresh start out of Hollyoaks and so decide to take Spencer with them. They left in August 2010. In October 2010 Warren returned to Hollyoaks after being dead for the last year and it has been told that Spencer has been told by one of Warren's gangster friends but has not returned to see him. In February 2020 when Warren takes his son Joel Dexter and Brody Hudson to a place where the care home where he Katy and Sepncer resided when they where younger use to be after Warren describes to Joel and Brody about his haunting past about growing up in the care home he points at wall where Warrens, Katys and Spencers names carvings still remain. Background Infomation *Spencer was axed in early May 2010 along with the remaining Valentines and along with them deaprted in August of that year. See Also *List of appearances *Fox family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Fox family Category:1989 births Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Past characters Category:Club employees